Double Take Duo
by Jae B
Summary: Who are you and what do you want? He wasn't afraid of the girl, but of the green eyed stare Kim was giving him. Well, her eyes WERE green, but that wasn't the point!REVISED VERSION


_Disclaimer: I do not, never have, and never will own Disney's "Kim Possible". _

_Author's note: Hello once again,fellow fanfic writers. Since I wasn't pleased with the firstversion of this one shot, I decided to revise it.Yep, it's still the simple 'saptacular' version(unlike Blue O)but whatever. For those of you who know me from my Hey Arnold! fic "Blue Oceans",yes, I do plan on finishing chapter 23eventually. If you plan on reading that, it's rated T for a reason,folks.For those of you whodon't know me, yes, I DO have a degree in English, but it's in English Lit, not technical writing, so I make plenty oferrors. After all, nobody's perfect. BTW, I wrote this fic forkicks. _

_P.S. This story takes place after "Kim Possible Movie: So The Drama" and there are references from the never televised "Gorilla Fist", so if you haven'tviewed them, there are spoilers here. _

Today hadn't been one of Kim Possible's better days, but she'd managed to extinguish the fire at homecaused by one of the tweebs' notorious fusion experiments..._after _Momhad prohibited it Then there was the geometry test she'd struggled through sincelast night's mission replaced study time. Ron had got himself caught in one of Dr. Drakken's evil super anihilators, and as usual, Kim tried to pull him out of the mess. Although he'd been her best friend and partneer for years,perhaps Bonnie was right. Maybe becasue she and Ron were so different their new relationship as boyfriend and girlfriend would never last. The sitch did seem to be taking it's toll lately...then again, why should she listen to Bonnie?

"KP! Do we have a date with the movies tonight or what?" She heard him yell as he burst through the gym's double doors. How could she let him down without hurting his feelings, or worse yet, have him believing something was wrong with their relationship. In truth, the Bonnie problem wasn'twhat was bothering her. It was non-issue compared to the _real _concern floating aound in her head.

"Actually, Ron, I'm not in the mood for a movie tonight."

"Oh, um, okay, cool. We can hang together at my house tonight then."

"What I meant Ron, is that I kind of need a night to myself." Kimwitnessed the worried expression spread across his face after she'd mentioned it.

"This is about last night's mission, isn't it? It's because I got caught in Dr. Drakken's evilthingy again, isn't it?"

"Oh no, it wasn't that, but last night's mission is on my mind." She'd tried to piece together Drakken's motives. "I can't figure it. What would Drakken want with the Coral Reef, and that guy-"

"_Now _I get it," Ron interrupted angrily. "It's about that syntho-dude who rescued me, isn't it? Isn't it, Kim?"

"Ron," she tried to reassure him, "one, he wasn't a syntho-dude, and two, yes it is about him, but it's _so _not what you think."

"It is _so too_what I think," he replied pacing back and forth over the gymnasium floor. "This is Eric all over again! He's a syntho-drone out to get you, Kim! I mean, how could anyone know how to use killer moves like that to get me out of Dr. Drakken's bone crushing thingy? It just screams fake!"

_"Ron."_

"What?" Kim ignored he missed the fact she'd always used moves like that.

"He was _real_. I know that because he scraped his arm on one of themachine's teeththat was about to crush you. Don't you think if he was a synthodrone he would have collapsed into a pile of syntho-goo?"

"I don't know, KP. Drakken's always trying to better his evil weapons, especially afterwe sent him to the big house the last time."

"True, but Don Probable was real."

"What kind of name is Don Probable anyway? Synthodrone, Kim!"

"Real."

"Syntho-drone!" After Ron's last accusation, the Kimmunicator started beeping.

"What's the sitch, Wade?"

"I got the information you wanted on Don Probable, Kim. It turns out he's some kind of Australian teen hero, always saving the country. Sound familiar?"

"Yeah, but what would he want with Dr. Drakken, or yet, what would Dr. Drakken want with him?"

"Australian teen hero, uh, huh." This did not bode well for Ron at all. "You know what? While you and Wade talk about this _Don Probable _guy, I'm gonna hit Bueno Nacho."

"Trouble with the BF, Kim?"

"Listen, Wade, I better let you go. Call me when you get more info on this guy." Kim turned the Kimmunicator off to face Ron, whose back was nowopposite the gymnasium doors. "Ron, what's off the road here is that _Don _saved you. That's _my _job, plus the fact that he looked _so _like you, even his mission clothes."

"Don Probable!_Like me_!" Ron couldn't believe what he was hearing! "There is _no way_ that guy looked anything like me, Kim. He had a million gadgets, and hiseyes were _green_! Synthodrone!"

"Ron, _my _eyes are green." Getting through to him could be exhausting.

"That's different! Your eyes are _real_. I still say there's no way that guy looked anything like me...wait a minute..." He finally came to the realization of what Kim had just said. "It bothers you that _herescued_ me instead of _you_, doesn't it?"

"Hey, it was no big," Kim denied awkwardly, then mumbled under her breath, "just as long as he doesn't do it again.

"What was that, KP?"

"Nothing." She didn't want him thinking he was the _only _thing in her world., otherwise he'd get a big head. "Aren't you forgetting someone in your locker?"

"Rufus! Aaah! Sorry KP, gotta go!"

"Wait up, Ron. I'm coming with!"

"When they approached his locker, Kim and Ron could hear a series of muffled cries followed by the sounds of an extremely terrified Rufus."

"Aaaah! My locker's haunted!" Ron screamed.

"I'm sure there's a logical explanation for the voices coming out of your locker, Ron." Kim knew where this was going.

"Yeah, because it's _haunted_!" Yep, that's exactly where it was going. He could be so melodramatic."Hold on, Rufus, buddy,I'll have you outta there in no time!"

As much as hefooled around withthe door, it just wouldn't budge.

"The stupid thing's jammed!"

"Here, let me try." Ron never had trouble opening his own locker, so Kim figured there must be something blocking the trigger. She pulled atiny micro-chip out of her backpack andjimmied it between the trigger and the lockmechanism.

"Ouch, my lip!" cried a female voice from within. "Ronnie, is that you? Aah! You're not Ronnie! Let me out!"

"_Ronnie_? Is there something I should know about?" Kim lifted here eyebrow suspiciously at Ron, who was totally freaked over the whole ordeal. "Hiding someone in there, are we?"

"See! I told you it was haunted!...Hiding?...Someone?" He had no idea what Kim was talking about, so he just shrugged his shoulders.

"One more twist and I should have it open." Just then, the locker swung open and out tumbled a carrot toppedfemale about Kim's and Ron's age.

"Oops! Sorry, mate," she apologized to Kim, "I...Ronnie! There you are!"

She headed toward a terrified Ron with her arms stretched out.

"Who are you and what do you want!" He wasn't afraid of the girl, but of the green-eyed stare Kim was giving him. Well, her eyes _were_ green, but that wasn't the point! "Hey, how did you get in my locker?"

"Back away from the BF!" Kim threatened the teenager, who curiously reminded her of someone she knew all too well. _Herself_.

"BF? What are you talking about, mate? I was just retrieving my pet!"

"Oh, so now he's your _pet_!" Kim returned sarcastically.

"Twoladies fighting over me," Ron contemplated as heslipped Rufus into his pocket."I could get used to this."

"FYI, he is a _she_, her name is _Ronnie_, she's a hairless cat, and she's in _your _so called BF's pocket!"

"Rufus is _not _a cat! He's a naked-"

"Mole rat!" the girl interrupted, "Why, you_must_ be-"

"Ron, Ron Stoppable." He shook her hand.

"Yes!" she exclaimed with enthusiasm. "I've been searchingfor your partner, Kim Possible."

"_I'm _Kim Possible," Kim announced stepping between the two.

"Oh, um, I didn't know you two were.." she trailed off, an apologetic expression coming to her face. All of a sudden, a hairless creature popped out of her oversized pocket and meowed. "Ronnie! There you are! You were asleep the whole time!"

"Why do I get the feeling this scheme has Dr. Drakken's name written all over it?" Kim was _so__not _amused by all the similarities of herself this girl possessed. Actually, when she thought about it, this girl wasn't anything like her, except in looks.She held no gadgets andseemed a little clumsy.

"You know Dr. Drakken?" she asked incredulously.

"Yeah, he's my arch foe, and he's pretty angry with me right now. Why? You know him too?"

"Oh, noo...no I don't, mate, but it seems he's kidnaped my partner and I haven't a clue as towhy. His arch foe is Dr. Drekken."

"You mean Drakken, don't you?" Ron insisted.

"No, I mean Dr. Drekken."

"Maybe she's got the name wrong, Ron. By any chance is this guy's skin blue?"

"No, it's green, and he's got a scare over his right eye. His insane obsession with trying to conquer Australia drives me mad, but more so, his relentless determination to eighty six my teammate has me in an uproar!"

"Doesthis Dr. Drekkenwork with a partner?" Kim needed to get to the bottom of this story fast.

"Come to think of it, yes. Shygo."

"Shygo?" Ron asked. "All right, now I'm confused beyond all reason. I suppose this _Shygo _has black hair and wears a black and green jumpsuit too, huh?"

"No, she has white hair, blue skin, white lips, andwears a blue and white jumpsuit. Be warned though. Her moves are ferocious. However, she and Drekken are no threat as of lastweek when my partner and I sent them to the slammer."

"If Drekken and Shygo are in jail, why do youneed my help?"

"Are you forgetting something? This Drakken guy has my teammate!"

"That was more thanenough for Kim to hear. She took the girl by surprise, knocking her down to the ground, andtying her hands behind her back.

"You're working for Drakken,_aren't you_?"

"No, I swear I'm not! Please don't hurt me!"the girlwhined, "All I wanted to do was find Kim Possible so she could help me rescue my partner!"

"And just who isthis teammate you speak of?" Ron interrogated her.

"Don Probable."

"Don Probable!" Kim unfastenedthe girl'sarms fromher ropes immediately. "Sorry...um...what's_your_ name?"

"Cyn, Cyn Delay." She took hold ofKim's hand, giving it a firm handshake. "You've heard of me, mate?"

"Uh.. _no, but_I've heard of your partner, just recently." _No way! _Kim already had this mission wrapped!

It was strange to Ron that Cyn Delay reminded him of someone he knew, but he couldn't figure out who. Her hair was red, her face full of freckles, but what stood out the most were these huge brown eyes that she had. The clothes she wore looked familiar too. She had on a khaki green crop topshirt wiht thesleeves rolled up,a pair of black cargo pants, and gray gloves. Come to think of it, Don Probable wore something similar, except hisshirt was akhaki grey.Then there was the girl'shairless feline, along with her ridiculous name.Afterexamining herbelt, his eyes grew wide with suspicion.

"Hey! You stole my belt! Thief!Give it back!"

"This is _my _belt!"

"All right, you two, enough." Kim couldn't believe she could possibly be helping the female version of... "Wait a minute! If Cyn's the female version of...then Don Probable's the _male _version of...this is _so _wrong! No, what did Ron call it? Sick wrong!"

"What's wrong?" Cyn asked confused.

"Never mind," Wade rescued her by checking in right on time. "What up, Wade?"

"The Australian teenage hero, Don Probable? Turns out he's missing, but that's not all. Turns out his sidekick, Cyn Delay...huh?"

" Yeah, we know," Ron informed him, "Cyn came here to find Kim so she could help her find Don Probable."

"I was about to say, she's missing too, but I see you've found her."

"Actually, she found us."

"So I see. Anyway, I've confirmed Drakken's location _is _in fact, the Coral Reef. Inside sources say his plan is to strand you there so he can complete his _unfinished _mission."

"To try to take over the world again?" Kim inquired sarcastically.

"Yeah, that."

"We're on it, and we're bringing _Ms. Delay_with us."

"Uh, is there a problem, Kim?"

"No," shereplied nervously. "No prob."

"You're not jealing over Cyn like you were that Iori girl are you? "

"I am _so no freakin'!_I am _so not_jealing voer her!"

"Yeah... right. She looks just like you, Kim."

"Shh! Quiet, Wade! We wouldn't want anyone to _hear _you."

"You're ride's waiting..and...you're jealous. Ha! Ha!"

"Wade!" Kim turnedher Kimmunicator off. "Ugh!"

* * *

"Thanks for the lift, Mr. Dartmeyer."

"It's the least I could do after you saved me from that wicked earthquake."

"It was nobig, after all, I couldn't have the O Boyz former producer managing _your _band."

"Here's your stop, Kim."

When they bailed, Kim noticed Cyn was having trouble managing her chute. She tilted her head toward Ron, who'd already pulled his, and thenheaded towardthe fellow teenage girl out to help her out. However, her cat was already onto the situation, untangling the cords fromCyn's fingers and pulling the chute as fast asher littleclawscould.

"Problem solved," thought Kim.

Ron hit the ground first, tripping over his feet, followed by Kim who, as usual, landed perfectly. Cyn landed in a tree, splitting her pants.

"Flowers?" Kim couldn't help but laugh.

"Hey,_I _didn't land in the tree this time." Ron acknowledged proudly.

"No, but I do believe your pants are around your ankles, mate," Cyn observed while climbing out of the tree and then crashing to the ground.

"Ron, quit fooling around. Cyn, follow me. Wade said Drakken's location was in the exactcenter of the reef. Oh, you probably didn't bring any scuba gear withyou, did you,Cyn?" She secretly wished the girlwasn'tcoming alongwith them.

"No scuba gear! Are you kidding? Don and I are always prepared for diving. It's our favorite pastime. That and frequenting Bueno Nacho."

"You like Bueno Nacho?" Ron's eyes widened with interest.

"Why, of course. Nacos are my favorite."

_"Really?_ You know, 'cause I invented them."

"Great!" Kim slapped her forehead. "While you two discuss fast food, I'm going to go on ahead and see if I can't find Don."

"Right behind ya, KP!"

"Count me in," Cyn chimed in.

Once they found there way into Drakken's supposedly secret lair, Kim discovered adisturbing reminder of hers and Ron's recent past. A slew of Eric clones swarmed in on her, then swooped herup,transporting her to another room. Luckily, Cyn and Ron had fallen slightly behind.

"Hide!" Ron instructed Cyn. "Make sure they don't see you."

"What _are _those things?" she asked curiously.

" The source of all things evil," Ron returned narrowing his eyes. "_Syntho-dudes._Not to worry, Cyn. Got the secret weapon in the pocket."

"As do I," Cyn smiled. "Ronnie, it's _show time_."

"Okay, now this is getting _too _weird." Ron might not have been the brightest kid on the planet, but he got the feelilngthis girl had way too much in common with him. Maybe _she _wasone of Dr. Drakken'ssynthodrones. There was_one_ way to find out. He called Rufus's attention and the little dude bit herarm.

"Ouch! What was that for!" she yelled out in pain. "He better not have rabies!"

"Oops! Sorry, I.." Rufus began laughed mischievously. "_Okay_! So she's not a synthodrone!"

"Certainly not!" Cyn reassured him rubbing her wounded arm. "This is no time for games, Ron Stoppable. We need to create a major distraction so we can save DP."

"Don't you mean, KP?"

"Save whoever it is you want to save. I'm rescuing Don."

"I think I got the perfect distraction. Rufus! Ronnie! Time to shred some evil synthodude!"

"Uh, huh!" Cyn and Ron let their companions loose to wreak havoc, then started searching for their own partners.

* * *

"Are you sure this is the right door?" Cyn asked Ron as they approached an oversized a door marked, 'Top Secret Lab'.

"I don't know, but it screams Dr. Drakken.Hey, wait a minute. I think I hear something. Put your ear to the door."

"You'll never get away with this, Mr. Drakken!" a male voice called out.

"That's _Dr. _Drakken. Besides, it's not _you _who I'm after. You were just the bait to lure Kim Possible here and now that I've got her, I don't need you, so I'll dispose of you properly. I'll just leave my latest bonepulverizer to deal with you."

"Oh, no you won't!" Cyn shouted as she and Ron burst through the door, tripping over one another.

"What? Now there are _two _buffoons? Shego! Get them!" Dr. Drakken called out a little too late.

Cyn's and Ron's fall set off the skeleton pulverizer, which allowed Rufus and Ronnie time to release Kim and Don from their captive ropes. Kim thought Drakken would have wised up to using ropes, but he _was _Dr. Drakken, after all.

As soon as both teen heroes were free, Don grabbed Cyn and Kim grabbed Ron, pulling them out of harm's way. Kim threw a piece of metal into Drakken'spulverizer and was prepared to battle Shego, but Don was already holding off thewoman's blows.

"All right, now he's just showing off." Kim commented to herself while observing his fighting techniques. He was obviously well learned in the martial arts field."He_is _good, but not good enough to hold off _all _her moves."

"Don!"

At the last minute, Cyn came out of nowhere with a piece of metal from the bone pulverizer and tossed it over to him. He immediately heaved it at Shego,who in turn,blew it to pieces andthen slammed him against a wall.It made no difference, because Kim was right behind her, managing to coil her up in one of thebroken down machine'sloose wires.

Meanwhile, Ron and Cyn, along with Rufus and Ronnie, already had Drakken backed into a corner. As it turned out, Cyn hadaccidentally hit oneDr. D'smachines, causing what was left of hisEric clonesto turn on him. The rest had been sliced to shreds.

"You think you're all that, Don Probable, but you're not! As for you Kim Possible, this is _not _over!"

"Oh, I think it is, mate," commented Don.

* * *

"Well, that takes care of that. Thanks for lending a hand, mates."

"No big. Keeping the world safe from Drakken's my job," Kim shrugged.

"Keeping Australia safe from Dr. Drekkenis mine. Funny mate, as much as you've claimed tohave saved the world, I've never heard of you. Cyn looked up your website as a last minute resort."

"Huh?" Kim's jaw dropped.

"Until we meet again, Kim Possible." He lifted her hand to his lips, giving it a gentle kiss. She hoped Ron wouldn't happen to notice that.

"You _really _invented the naco, mate?" Kimsighed withrelief.

"Yes, yes I did." Ron beamed.

"If I ever return to the states, I'll be sure to look you up." With that, Cyn gave him a back breaking hug. He was terrified Kimmight possibly bewatching over them. "So long, Ron Stoppable."

As the Australian duo departed, Ron and Kim just happened to be within earshot of their conversation.

"That certainly is one particular team, isn't it, Cyn?" Don Probable commented. "Have you ever heard of them?"

" Only once, mate. Saved the world from some toys. Yes, I dobelieve you're right, Don," Cyn Delay finallyagreed. "I do believe you're right."

At this, Ron lifted an eyebrow, and Kim scowled.

"Can you believe that?" she asked Ron.

"Yeah, Rufus and Ronnie_were_ a weird team." Kim just rolled her eyes at Ron's reply.

"Come on, we got a plane to catch."

* * *

On the flight back home, Kim and Ron discussed the Australian team they'd aided.

"I can't believe how efficient Don's moves were, Ron. He was _that _good."

"Not as good as you were, and, you know," he looked at Kimearnestly, "as cool as Cyn was and as much as we had in common with each other, she wasn't _you_, Kim."

"Thanks, Ron." Kimreturned a warm smile.

"I think I figured out who she reminds me of."

"_Really? _Who?" She was _so _ready to hear this one.

"Your cousin Joss."

"Oh, _really?_" Kim was pleased with his answer. If he couldn't figure it out on his own, she wasn't about to enlighten him.

"Yeah, except for the freckles." She chuckled to herself at Ron's musing, knowing her cousin had freckles. "You know, I'm sick of talking about those two. I'm just glad to be here...with _you_."

"Me too."

At her answer, RonsqueezedKim's hand a gently as he leaned into her. She returned the favorby parting her lips toshare a genuine, heartfelt kiss with her unique boyfriend.

* * *

_Author's Note:There it is once again folks, with a few extras.For the two reviewers,thanks for the tips. I truly appreciate your input. Thank you. _


End file.
